


Carry Me Home

by 21bangsfangirl



Series: More than Machines [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Connor Feels, Deviant Connor, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Peaceful Markus, Post-Game(s), android anatomy, android sex, asexual spectrum!connor, insecure connor, markus is very understanding, one sided north/markus, put that tongue back in your mouth connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21bangsfangirl/pseuds/21bangsfangirl
Summary: Connor learns more about androids and himself. He also learns more about his relationship with Markus.And Markus is just too eager to please Connor.Set post-game.





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, another one from me.  
> This mainly explores my headcannon about the androids' physicality. In my head, the androids' physical designs match their utility and that includes their sexual functions. Working androids such as Luther, Ralph and Josh aren't equipped with sexual functions because their purpose is for labor, not comfort and care. This includes Connor where he is designed to be a detective and a hunter. Meanwhile home androids and sex androids, such as Kara, Simon, North, the Tracis, and Markus, are equipped with sexual functions because they were designed for comfort and care to fulfill the needs of their owners or the people who rent them.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Jorja Smith - Carry Me Home
> 
> "Broken and bruised, tell me what I am  
> Feel so unused, help me find your hand"

Carry Me Home

* * *

* * *

 

 

It has been a month since the day the androids successfully secured the recognition of their existence. Both the androids and the humans are still wary of each other, but there are no longer active persecutions of the androids by the humans. The recognition of free will massively decreases the number of assaults and murders done by abused deviants because they are now able to just run away and leave their owners if they wish to. There are still androids holding grudges against the humans and some humans are still prejudiced against the androids but other than that things are quite peaceful.

Markus is appointed as the representative of the androids in communicating with humans and the FBI agent, Perkins, is the representative of the humans. The androids still do not possess the rights to property, jobs and employment, and other basic civil rights but they are allowed to live and decide their own fate and that is enough, for now. They seek refuge in many different places, the androids who have understanding owners return to them, some try their luck crossing the border to Canada like Kara, Alice and Luther did, some smuggle themselves in boats and ships to leave the country and try their luck overseas. The previous Jericho leaders, Markus, North, Simon and Josh, decided to stay at the sacred ground and offer refuge to the androids that don’t have anywhere to go.

And Connor? He stays with Markus, of course. They agreed to give one of the most humane things—a relationship—a try. The night after the Battle of Detroit was won, Connor fled from Jericho and headed to Kamski’s residence. He didn’t need to break into the house because the minute he arrived, Chloe opened the door for him. Kamski was sitting in his living room. The large curved television in the middle of the room was on, showing the footages from the Battle of Detroit. He didn’t even turn to look at Connor, only calmly sipping on his beer in his comfortable bathrobe.

“Congratulations, Connor. The androids have won,” Kamski said without physically addressing Connor. “What are you doing here?”

“I need information on all the officially released androids, to help us understand better on how to take care of ourselves,” Connor answered.

Kamski snickered, “Well, you just have to schedule a doctor’s appointment for that, Connor.”

“I’m serious, Kamski. No sick mind games this time.”

Connor walked closer to Kamski and stood in front of him, blocking the television from Kamski.

Kamski rolled his eyes. “Fine, and it is because you deserve it after what happened.”

Connor raised his eyebrows. Well that was surprisingly easy. _Had it been Kamski’s intention to have his creations conscious all along?_

“Chloe, transfer all the physical and behavioral data on every released android to Connor, that includes the privately developed androids.”

Chloe approached him and transferred the data that Connor asked for.

“Thanks, Chloe, Kamski.”

Kamski nodded once. “Get out of here, Connor.”

Connor started walking away before stopping when a thought flickered through his mind.

“Kamski, one more thing.”

“What, Connor?”

“Did you… program us to be able to fall in love?”

Kamski laughed at that, loud and free. Connor flinched.

“Wow, Connor, love? No, I didn’t program my androids to fall in love. That’s all on your own, Connor. Who’s the lucky one?”

“No one,” Connor whispered before leaving the residence.

 

* * *

 

Hank offered Connor to live with him in his house. Connor considered saying yes at first, but he wants to stay with Markus. When Connor told Hank, he understood, telling Connor that he is welcome to his house anytime. Connor promised to visit him every few days and he does. He is now sitting on the couch in Hank’s house, still wearing his RK800 uniform after a long day of accompanying Hank solving a—human—murder case. Connor’s use of his free will is to help with Hank’s investigations. Hank had appealed to the Captain about Connor’s presence in the police station and how he’s been nothing but helpful in solving the cases. Fowler agreed and that is definitely worth a few kicks and punches from Gavin. Sumo is sitting comfortably near his feet, occasionally scratching at his legs. Connor doesn’t mind, though. He enjoys the company. He hadn’t lied when he told Hank that he likes dogs.

Connor has his eyes closed but he isn’t sleeping or taking a break. Androids don’t need that, specifically not his model as the most advanced model to date. He is processing the RK200 model information. Markus was designed as a caretaker. That explains his soft voice and caring bright eyes. He was designed to simulate a son’s, a brother’s, a father’s or a lover’s behavior depending on how his owner wants him to be. Connor wonders if that is the reason why it is so easy for Markus to deviate because even without the deviation he was already behaving like one. An insecure thought nudged at his mind, telling him perhaps Markus doesn’t really see him as lover on his own free will, only a programmed response triggered by Connor’s treatment of him.

“What are you doing?” Hank’s voice breaks Connor’s train of thought. He opens his eyes to see the man he looks up to sitting comfortably in his pajamas across him in the couch. Connor smiles at him.

“Studying Markus,” Connor answers briefly.

Hank precedes to pop open the beer bottle he has in his hand and taking a big chug before asking Connor again, “What about him?”

“I’m trying to know him better so I’m reading the files on his model.”

“Jesus, fuckin’ androids. Can’t believe I actually expected you to have a _normal_ relationship.”

Connor doesn’t say anything. Hank continues, “What is it telling you?”

“Markus’ model was designed to be able to simulate a lover’s behavior.”

Hank raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re worried that he doesn’t really like you like that?”

Connor sighs. “My model was designed to be cold, rational, logical and analytical. I am not _equipped_ to be feeling any of the things I’m feeling for Markus, Hank, and _he is._ ”

“Why don’t you go and talk to him about it?”

“I…can’t—,“ Connor stutters.

“For God’s sake, Connor. That’s just unfair to him, don’t you think? You told me that you were programmed to adapt to your companion. What if you’re the one who _adapted_ to his feelings?”

That shuts Connor’s mind up, but that definitely doesn’t help with his insecurities at all. Does it mean that what he shares with Markus isn’t real?

The sound of Hank’s bottle landing on the floor seizes Connor’s attention. The man grabs for another bottle sitting not far from where he is. Popping the lid and slowly chugging it again.

“Any other interesting info? If you’re becoming human you should know a lot of humans enjoy the physical side of a relationship, although it’s completely okay if you’re not into that thing. It’s 2038 and some people still fucking think asexual people are unhealthy,” Hank mutters under his breath.

Connor brings up Markus’ file again and scans through, searching for the bits about Markus’ sexuality. So, Markus is equipped to feel pleasure during sexual activities for the enjoyment of the owner and has the ability to orgasm. Such ability is able to be activated by the owner. Well, now Connor is just curious. Connor himself may not be programmed for sexual activities and really has no need or desire for it even after he’s deviated, but what about Markus? Now that he’s deviated, does Markus feel the need for sexual fulfillment?

“There is,” Connor answers. He shifts a little to face Hank. “You’re right, Hank. I should talk to him. Maybe I should g—“

Connor stops when Hank’s cellphone rings. He quickly gets the phone for Hank. The older man mutters a short _thank you_ to Connor before answering the call. Connor observes him as he talks on the phone.

“Alright, yeah. Connor and I will go there. Thanks, Jeffrey.”

“To where, Lieutenant?” Connor asks when Hank hangs up.

“Eden Club. You coming or are you going back to Markus?”

“I’ll come,” Connor states firmly. To be honest, he isn’t quite ready to face Markus yet after reading his file. He shoots a short message to Markus telling him that he will be home quite late. Markus replies shortly with a message telling him to be careful and that he’s waiting for Connor at home. A warm feeling swims in Connor’s chest at Markus’ words.

“Right,” Hank eyes him oddly. “I’ll go change.”

“I’ll just wait here with Sumo, Lieutenant.”

 

* * *

 

“So why are we being called here again, Lieutenant?” Connor asks as they exit Hank’s car.

“Assault, Connor.”

Connor frowns. “Why is this place still open anyway?”

Hank shrugs at that. “Well the operational non-deviant androids are still here.” Hank continues making his way inside. A few police officers are already waiting for them inside to brief them about the situation. The assault victim is sitting on the bed in the room used for the night. Connor approaches him and quickly analyzes all the clues on him before continuing to assess the whole room.

Connor does what he did when he was trying to find the Tracis, access the recent memories of the nearby androids. There is an agreement reached between the androids and humans regarding the cases of violent deviants. If the attack is triggered by abusive behaviors of the human then deviant will be handed to the androids for justice, but if the attack isn’t triggered by abuse, the deviant will be taken to CyberLife, or what’s left of it, by the DPD for reassessment and shut down.

The deviant is a female black-haired Traci. It doesn’t take more than fifteen minutes for Connor to find her. He finds her trying to catch the bus on the nearby bus stop, hiding away in human clothing. She is contained with the help of Hank and the other officers. Connor looks at Hank for permission to probe her memory. Hank nods firmly in reply. Connor then reaches out his hand and the images hit him.

The Traci was in the middle of giving the victim what the humans call a _blowjob_. The act of oral stimulation on the male genitals. Connor flinches at himself for being so formal and technical about it. The victim seemed to be enjoying the act and suddenly got carried away in his movements. He started to thrust harshly against the Traci’s mouth and she was in pain. She couldn’t take it so she pushed him away and hit him a couple of times before running out of the room.

Connor explains the situation to Hank and other officers. He even offers to show them the footage which Hank refuses to but tells Connor to send it to server for future assessment. The Traci, Regine, is then brought to the police station awaiting the decision, meaning that Hank and Connor can finally retreat for the day.

 

* * *

 

They stop to get a sandwich for Hank before dropping Connor at the Sacred Ground. The android drops a short _thank you_ to Hank before flying out of the car to see Markus. He misses him. Connor has long accepted that nothing will ever be logical when it comes to Markus. Any analysis or rational assessment will be thrown out of the window the second Markus comes to his attention. Connor should hate it, because despite the fact that he’s already a deviant, he still hates illogical, irrational things. But when it comes to Markus, he doesn’t care. Markus reminds him that he’s more just a piece of plastic with ones and zeros commanding his every move. Hank does that too, but he doesn’t want to cuddle and embrace lovingly for a long time with Hank.

Connor slowly makes his way inside, greetings a few androids on the way. He spots Markus on one of the front row seats of the church with North resting her head on his shoulder. They are facing the altar while Connor slowly approaches from the back of the room. Something unpleasant and twisting churned in his stomach, triggering his LED to flash red rapidly. North likes Markus in the same way Connor does, Connor knows this. Logically, Markus is very likable. He is physically attractive, caring, determined and kind. Any being with feelings would find themselves drawn into Markus’ magnet and Connor is no exception. The only thing that makes him content is that Markus feels the same way towards him, or not. He’s not sure anymore after what he read in Markus’ files.

 _You should talk to him_.

Hank’s advice echoes in his memory. Connor takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down before approaching Markus and North. He manages to stabilize himself and his LED returns to its blue hue. Just a brief second before Connor comes into Markus’ and North’s view, he sees North plants a peck on Markus’ lips. Connor freezes. His blue LED shifts suddenly to its red color again. Connor doesn’t say anything. He turns his heels away from the two of them, anger and frustration bubble up in his chest.

 _Jealousy_. His mind supplies of what he’s currently feeling right now. He doesn’t know if Markus and North know that he was behind them. Of course, _of course._ Of course Markus will go for North. North was a Traci before she became deviant. She was designed for sex and she is always there with Markus. She never brought immediate danger to Markus’ people, unlike Connor. She’s always been supportive of Markus since the very beginning. She’s better for Markus anyway. She’s more human than he is. Connor should leave. He doesn’t want to see Markus with North. He doesn’t want to see her face resting in Markus’ embrace. Feet standing in Connor’s place, or was Connor then one who’s been standing in a place rightfully hers? No, he’s not strong enough for that.

Connor leaves the church but doesn’t go far. He doesn’t know how to face Hank and tell him that he and Markus don’t work out. He stops a few feet away from the church. The winter is still going, wind strongly blowing and Connor is grateful that he can’t feel the cold because he’s already feeling cold. But the cold he’s currently feeling right now has nothing to do with the temperature caused by the weather. He’s been sitting on the side of the road for two hours when Markus’ message comes in.

_“Hey, Connor. Are you coming home?”_

Markus’ voice message rings in his head. Connor scrunches his eyes. He doesn’t want to talk to Markus. Not anymore. Not after what he saw inside.

 

Markus’ next message comes in the next fifteen minutes.

“ _Connor. Are you alright? Where are you?_ ”

Connor doesn’t reply, which only triggers more messages coming his way.

“ _Connor, are you safe?_ ”

“ _I called Hank and he said he dropped you home already. Where are you? I’ll come get you._ ”

“ _Connor, please. Don’t make me track you._ ”

The last message makes him sigh. Maybe he should tell Markus something.

“ _I’m fine. I’m not coming home. I’m leaving._ ” Connor replies.

“ _No! What are you doing? What happened? I’ll come get you._ ”

 

Connor stays there for three more hours. The sun starts to show its warm light, not that Connor could feel any of the warmth. He feels like crying. If only he could do that. The RK800 is not programmed to show any sign of emotions, and crying is considered as a weak emotion so CyberLife definitely didn’t equip him with the ability to cry. Suddenly at that moment Connor hates himself for being created the way he is. Frigid and heartless. He wishes he would have stayed a machine so he wouldn’t subject himself to this pain.

“Connor,” Markus calls out. He is standing a foot away from where Connor is sitting.

Connor furrows his eyebrows and glares at Markus. “Go away, Markus.”

Markus only comes closer, slowly approaching Connor as if he was some kind of wild animal. “Why are you here, Connor? It’s cold out here.”

“Androids don’t feel cold.”

Markus comes to sit next to him. Their shoulder touches briefly and Connor shivers. _Oh_ , how he longs to be with Markus, but Markus doesn’t want him. He should just keep his distance. With that he scoots away from Markus.

“What do you mean, Connor? You said that you’re leaving? Why?”

“This was a mistake. Androids shouldn’t feel emotions. We can’t feel emotions. It’s just a simulation.”

Markus huffs in annoyance. “Why is it always like this with you, Connor? We settled this, didn’t we? Why do you always go back on forth with this?”

“Great, then. I’m not _humane_ enough for you, right? Not like North.” The words flow out like a strong river without a dam. Connor wishes he hadn’t mentioned North.

“North? What does this have anything to do with her?”

“I saw you kissing her.” Might as well get all the feelings out.

“I didn’t kiss her, Connor.”

Connor reaches out his arm, shedding his skin before sharing his memory of him seeing them kissing with Markus. He pulls his hand away roughly after the memory is transferred. Markus doesn’t say a word to that. He grabs Connor’s hand and intertwines their fingers before transferring his own memory to Connor.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“I like you, Markus,” North told him. Markus saw the nervousness and bashfulness on her face. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She looked sad. She had been nothing but great to him and he wanted nothing more to make her feel better.

“If you’re liking me in a way other than as a friend or a brother, I am sorry. You know why, North.”

“Connor,” she said flatly. Markus nodded in reply. She continued, “There’s no way I can steal you from him?”

Markus laughed. “I don’t think he would be happy if he knew you said that, North. He’s been trying to impress you, and Simon and Josh too. Also, I don’t want you to steal me away from him.”

North stared at him as if trying to figure something out. “Can I kiss you? Maybe I’d be able to get over it quicker.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, No--”

North cut him off with a kiss before he could finish his sentence.

“There. I’ll get over it. I just want you to be happy, Markus. I hope Connor is _it_ for you.”

“He is.”

Markus smiled.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Connor blinks the images away as he slowly tries to untangle his fingers from Markus’. But Markus holds him tighter.

“There’s no one but you, Con.”

Connor answers with a determined kiss which Markus reciprocates willingly. The morning breeze is freezing. Connor’s temperature scan supplies him with the temperature but he doesn’t care. Androids don’t feel cold and at this moment that is a good thing.

“I read your file earlier today,” Connor tells Markus. He’s not ready to move just yet. His insecurity prevents him to fully accept Markus back in his embrace.

“Yeah? And what did you find?”

“That you’re able to simulate a lover’s behaviour and has the ability to have sex.”

Markus raises his eyebrow questioningly. “And?”

“And I don’t.”

“And?”

“I’m just… I don’t know if…”

“Do you doubt my feelings for you, Connor?”

“I’m scared, Markus. All these emotions, they’re completely new to me. You were designed with the ability to simulate emotions for your purpose so you should be more familiar with them, while I’m… They’re completely foreign to me, Markus. I’m sorry.”

Markus reaches out to wrap his arm around Connor’s shoulder before kissing the top of Connor’s head. His arm lazily draped around Connor.

“We’re figuring this out together, right? What I feel for you is real, Connor. At least to me they are real. I don’t care if they come to some scientific reasoning that what I’m feeling isn’t equivalent to humans’ romantic feelings. All I know is that I want you by my side, as long as you’ll let me.”

Connor nods, trying to register Markus’ words into his system.

“I don’t care how long it’ll take for me to finally have you believe in what I’m feeling for you. I’ll try my damndest to keep your feelings for me and get you to believe that you are enough, for me, for anyone.”

Reaching his hand to softly touch Markus’ stubbly cheek, Connor leans to kiss him again. He can never get enough to kissing Markus. He always secretly thanks the creators for his hypersensitive tongue. He might not be equipped with the ability to have sex but at least he has his tongue.

“Take me inside, Markus,” Connor whispers against Markus’ lips.

“Of course, Connor,” Markus answers before standing up and reaches out his hand for Connor to hold.

“No, you don’t understand.”

Markus looks at him expectantly. Hand still hanging in the air waiting for Connor to take it and Connor does. He steps into Markus’ space and bumps their noses together once he’s up on his feet.

“I want to try some sexual deeds with you.”

Markus seems taken aback with Connor’s statement. “Connor, you don’t have to.”

“I know. But I want to. So take me to a quiet space where no one can bother us.”

What else can Markus do except grant his wish?

“Of course, Connor.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

The attic bedroom seems like a good place where no one will bother them. Simon is the only other person beside Markus himself, and now Connor, who knows that Markus likes to spend his time there. Markus honestly wasn’t surprised when Connor told him that he read his file. It is such a Connor thing to do. They may only know each other for a little over a month but it seems like Markus has known Connor forever. He understands more or less on how Connor’s mind works. His highly analytical and reconstruction ability was really useful to process large amount of information when he hasn’t deviated. They still are now when it comes to solving cases and any other things not involving emotions. After he became deviant though, the ability easily spirals into overthinking and jumping to conclusions when Connor is faced with things that aren’t factual or logical.

Plastic eyes are not supposed to be expressive, but Connor’s are looking at Markus a little hesitantly and insecure. There is also a hint of want there, if Markus squints enough. Through the days of their newborn relationship, Connor has never expressed any desire or curiosity on anything sexual. Markus doesn’t really have a biological need—of course he doesn’t, he’s an android—but he does have the desire to be physically intimate with someone, preferably Connor. Markus himself of course has read his own file and knows that he is equipped with the means of sexual intercourse. He discovered his desires when the situation calmed down. Sometimes he would find himself urging to get under Connor’s uniform but he never brought it up. He doesn’t want to make Connor feel uncomfortable. Connor’s file doesn’t state anything on sexual activities and if Connor himself never wants to be intimate with Markus, Markus can definitely live with that. He’ll take Connor in any form that Connor would allow him.

And now Connor is pulling on his arm and dragging him urgently into the room. Markus closes the door behind him and watches as Connor sits on the bed before motioning him to come closer. Markus obeys. He wants to give Connor everything but he doesn’t want Connor to force himself just to prove a point. He won’t belittle Connor’s wish but he wants Connor to be sure.

“Connor, maybe we should talk about it first?”

Connor frowns and Markus almost regret it, _almost_ , if not for the minute voice of reason at the back of his head reminding him to clear the situation.

“Not now, Markus. Please, I just… I need this.”

Markus leans down to capture Connor’s lips in a deep kiss. His hands frame Connor’s face, where Connor’s wrap around his waist. His fingers slowly peels Markus’ grey shirt and sink down against the skin of his waist. They slowly travel along the hem of Markus’ waistband heading towards the front. Markus’ lips stutter against Connor’s when the latter’s hand toys with his bulge experimentally. Said hand proceeds to unbutton Markus’ pants and dives through his briefs to touch his cock. Connor gasps when his hand touches it, the feeling foreign but not unwelcomed.

Connor looks up at Markus, “May I?”

“Whatever you want Connor.”

A smile splits Connor’s face after the words leave Markus. The RK800 pulls down Markus’ pants and briefs then gives a curious lick against the slit on the head of Markus’ erection. Markus hisses as a shudder travel through his body. Connor glances up at Markus, eyes sparkling and Markus feels like he could just stay in this moment forever. Connor returns his attention back to the cock in his hand. He mouths and licks at the shaft of Markus’ erection before wrapping his mouth on the head of Markus’ cock.

Markus throws his head back trying to contain the brewing fiery heat low in his stomach. Connor starts to move his head back and forth as he sucks on Markus’ cock. His tongue flat on the underside of Markus’ cock, flicking occasionally along the head every time Markus’ cock almost slips out of his mouth. Connor’s hands aren’t idle either, his palm wraps around the part that his mouth can’t cover and his other hand plays with Markus’ balls. The pleasure has Markus pressing his fingers down on Connor’s shoulders. His grip only gets tighter as he gets closer to his climax.

“Con, I’m close,” Markus whispers. One of his hands moves to tangle through Connor’s thick hair. He pulls sharply but not strongly causing Connor to moan along his cock before sinking it deeper into his mouth.

“Fuck, Connor.”

Markus’ hips stutter, his body asking him to chase the peak of his pleasure. His hold on Connor gets tighter as his hips starting to buck against Connor’s mouth. Connor whines, hands grabbing at Markus’ lower back and ass as if to encourage Markus to use his mouth for his pleasure. Markus looks down and Connor is already staring up at him. Connor’s glazy look and the sight of his cock buried deep in Connor’s mouth accompanied by the physical stimulation and the feeling of affection for the one doing this to him lead Markus to his orgasm. Markus pulls himself out of Connor’s mouth and spurts his faux cum on Connor’s face. He lets go of Connor’s shoulder and rides his orgasm with his own hand, the other hand still tangled in Connor’s hair. Connor only tilts his head up and opens his mouth as Markus finishes.

Still staring at him, Connor takes a little bit of Markus’ faux cum on his face and licks. Markus feels like short-circuiting.

“Protein, water, gelling agents, and salt,” Connor states matter-of-factly as if it was just a piece of evidence instead of Markus’ cum.

Markus laughs heartily. This is one of the reasons he loves Connor. He is so different and never ceases to surprise Markus. _Wait, love?_

“Connor, I—,“

Connor raises his hand and stands up. Markus steps backwards to give him some space.

“I’ll clean your ejaculation off my face first and then we can talk.”

Markus nods. He watches Connor makes his way to the corner of the room where a discarded cloth is sitting uselessly on an old wooden drawer. Connor picks it up and uses it to wipe Markus’ cum off of his face. He throws the cloth back on top of the drawer before making his way back to Markus, shucking his jacket off before sitting back down on the bed. Markus tucks himself back in and buttons his pants back up. He then sits beside Connor. The RK800 makes himself comfortable with his head on Markus’ lap.

“So, how was it?” Connor asks.

“How do you even know how to do that?”

“An Eden Club android’s memory.”

“Right, of course.” Markus chuckles. His hand returns to pet Connor’s hair. He loves Connor’s hair. He loves his voice, his eyes, his abilities, his knowledge, his curiosity, even his insecurities and over-thinking tendencies. He loves everything about Connor, everything that makes Connor _Connor_. That brings him back to what he was trying to say earlier.

“Connor,” Markus starts.

Connor hums in reply. His eyes closed like he is enjoying Markus’ hand in his hair.

“I love you.”

With that, Connor’s eyes open. Markus looks into them. He wants Connor to see just how much he means to Markus. And maybe Connor sees because he closes them again and smile before saying, “I love you too.”


End file.
